


Hey Jealousy

by pengiesama



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Rimming, Seduction, this fic has it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: A ravaged town is in dire need of the protection a Lord of the Land affords, and the party has found a likely candidate seraph -- a candidate who's taken a special interest in Mikleo.





	Hey Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This was in response to a tumblr prompt from yuuko, "sormik where the party needs to get a seraph to park it at a town or however that mechanic worked but instead of convincing them with good ol jrpg morality mikleo has to flirt with the dude. then sorey gets jealous. mb they bang. no mpreg for favor."

As blue flame scalded away the scales of the drake, the blight that hung over the town lifted perceptively. The boiling heat that blackened the fields and scorched the air dissipated into a more gentle summer embrace. Without even waiting for Sorey’s say-so, Zaveid began to scatter the heat with rolling winds, bringing the group much-needed relief.

The purified fire seraph was out cold, admittedly a bit worse for the wear after the fight. He’d snatched up Mikleo in his mouth during the battle, and Sorey had admittedly panicked –there had to have been a better way out of that situation that didn’t involve knocking out the drake’s teeth with Edna’s fists. The malevolence had been so thick, so thick that he couldn’t call Mikleo back to him with his name…even just a moment later, Mikleo would have been slithering down the drake’s throat, into the searing lava pit of its stomach.

Rose tried to comfort him, in her way.

“He won’t remember that dental job when he comes to, don’t worry!” she chirped. “And I woulda cut Mikleo out of his stomach if it came to it.”

“Our new friend wouldn’t have been able to keep him down anyway,” Edna said. “Meebos give indigestion.”

Sorey was quiet, absorbed in his thoughts, sitting by Mikleo and Lailah as they tended to the unconscious seraph. Mikleo was busy healing the last of his wounds, and Lailah concentrated on chasing out the last lingering traces of taint. Lailah noticed Sorey’s discontent. Mikleo, too, noticed; but deliberately ignored it, mistaking it once again for a lack of faith in his ability to keep up, and clearly taking offense. Or maybe he was taking offense at Edna, which was also a common occurrence.

“I’m quite sure Mikleo would have given our friend a severe stomachache – I certainly wouldn’t be able to take a tummy full of frostbite,” Lailah said, magnanimously trying to defuse the situation. “Thankfully Sorey cut the knot, otherwise it wouldn’t have been a very _ice_ way to introduce ourselves to a potential new Lord of the Land.”

Lailah looked absolutely delighted with herself, as usual. Mikleo rolled his eyes and magicked away his staff.

“Finished. And thoroughly undigested,” he added, casting a sharp look at Sorey. “He’ll wake up soon, so let’s get him into a shrine, or an inn, or--”

“My face hurts,” whined the fire seraph.

\--

They recouped at an inn, and upon coming to, the fire seraph – named Onyx – thanked them for their time, gave his regards to the new Shepherd, and immediately tried to go on his way.

“Wait!” Sorey pleaded. “I mean – this town could use some help, and your blessing would--”

“Burn away the malevolence this town is marinating in, just like that silver flame trick you’ve got on loan from the big man?” Onyx quipped. He crossed his arms over his chest; clad in a vest that barely covered his chest. His jewelry covered more, which still didn’t say much. “Sorry, I don’t have that kind of power in me. Plus I’m not too keen on staying much longer in a town that damn near turned me into a lizard. I was just passing through and it wound up getting me sucker punched.”

Sorey scratched at his chin, abashed. It seemed Onyx did, in fact, remember most of their fight. Zaveid sidled up, turning up the charm – or that was what Sorey could only assume he was attempting. He slung his arm around Onyx, tilting his hat down over his eyes roguishly.

“C’mon now…can’t you see you’d be disappointing all these lovely ladies?” Zaveid said. He clutched his fist over his heart and clenched his teeth. “Why, if I knew I was the cause of such heartfelt sorrow, I would go dragon right where I stand.”

“Super don’t actually care,” Edna corrected. “We’ll just pick up another half-naked dingus on the side of the road. We already found the one pretty easily.”

“We met a cat that was more cooperative than you,” Rose said. “That’s just sad.”

“I realize that a Lord of the Land position isn’t often an attractive placement for a free spirit such as yourself, but a short few trial decades will show you the numerous long term benefits of a tenured seat…” Lailah began to explain.

Onyx’s eyes began to cross as Lailah went on, and he shushed her with a wave of his hand. The bronze rings braided into his long dreadlocks jangled with the motion.

“Look. I’m just not interested. Not keen on sticking around humans with the world as it is. It’s not every day that a Shepherd’s in the immediate area to knock some sense into you before things get real unfortunate, so I’d prefer to learn my lesson and keep on the move.”

That was apparently the end of it, but one of them had yet to plead their case. Mikleo had been hanging back, still stewing over the perceived offense in the fight earlier – Sorey desperately wanted to talk with him in private before he let things boil over, or worse, let it slide without Sorey being able to set him straight. Mikleo was always so deferential to older seraphim (which, considering his age, was all seraphim), so he was usually fairly quiet during these sorts of negotiations, preferring to watch and learn. But with their “fight” from earlier clearly needling his side, he saw an opportunity to prove his worth to the party (as if he hadn’t done that a thousand times over – _Mikleo, please, let’s talk about this, it’s not what you think_ ).

“Could we discuss this over tea, in private?” Mikleo asked. “I’d like to see if I can convince you.”

Onyx’s mouth fell open at the sight of Mikleo, and then snapped shut. He stared for a long moment, and then gave a long, low whistle. The room’s temperature began to get just a little too warm for comfort. Sorey understood exactly what he was seeing – they were emotions that coursed through his own veins every time he saw Mikleo, even after all these years.

“…yeah, I bet you could. Tea sounds great,” Onyx finally said.

Sorey understood. He could relate. 

But he couldn’t stop his blood from boiling with a strange, unpleasant heat.

\--

Mikleo and Onyx sat having their _discussion_ on the balcony outside the team’s inn room, and Mikleo had all but kicked everyone else out of the inn entirely. Just how much privacy did this _discussion_ need?

Zaveid placed his hands on Sorey’s shoulders, his mouth drawn into a thin line.

“Sheps. My man. Let me treat you to a drink.”

“No thanks,” Sorey said, absently. Zaveid was always trying to get him to drink with him, all the time, even when they were busy, and in times like this when Sorey needed to make sure this strange seraph they’d _just_ purified didn’t suddenly get another hankering to eat Mikleo whole again—

\--an image flashed across his mind at that phrasing, and Sorey’s stomach made a nauseous flip.

“The ship of love must weather some great and terrible storms,” Zaveid babbled on, gazing off into the middle distance. “And must harbor in strange waters, where mysterious and dangerous mermaids sing from the rocks, beckoning you in with those tantalizing pipes of theirs, and their seashell bras glistening in the--”

Edna nonchalantly wandered past, and opened her umbrella just in time to propel it into Zaveid’s stomach. He wheezed and doubled over.

“Lady Edna needs an escort to the town’s fields,” she said airily. “To see the damage that firey dingus did during his temper tantrum. Rose, you’ll do.”

Rose tucked her hands behind her head and glanced at Sorey.

“…you wanna come with?” she asked. “Bet the town wouldn’t mind seeing the Shepherd out and about.”

“No thanks,” Sorey repeated, quietly.

Sorey didn’t watch them as they left, his eyes still locked on the upstairs window of their inn room. Lailah gazed at Sorey with terrible understanding.

“Sorey. It is important to remember that Mikleo is--”

“Free to do his own thing. I know,” Sorey said, a bit too curt.

Lailah went quiet, and schooled her expression behind her sleeve.

\--

Sorey leaned against the outside wall underneath their inn room’s balcony. Mikleo was free to do what he wanted, he _knew_ that, but this was a matter of his own safety. This Onyx guy was reeking of malevolence only a short few hours ago – what if he and Lailah had missed a spot? What if that drake came roaring back, cornering Mikleo in that tiny room, alone and outmatched? How could any of them expect Sorey to go out on the town with that kind of risk on the table?

And why was Mikleo always so willing take that kind of risk, just to prove something he’d already proven a thousand times over?

“Sorry about gobbling you up during that fight,” Onyx said. “Never could resist something that looked that tasty.”

And for that matter, how could that Onyx guy make jokes like that? Sorey fumed quietly, his fingers drumming on his arms, crossed across his chest. He wasn’t really much for dark humor, and maybe it was okay since Onyx was a seraph, but it just seemed so _disrespectful_.

“I would’ve managed even if you managed to get me down your throat,” Mikleo replied. “I might not look like it, but I’ve got some surprises up my sleeves.”

Sorey almost smiled at that, but then he heard Onyx make that laugh that Zaveid made when he was twisting around the girls’ words all weird. If Onyx wanted to be weird, why couldn’t he and Zaveid have had this _discussion_ instead? Sorey ground his teeth and continued to fume.

“I don’t doubt that one bit,” Onyx said. “I always wind up knocked on my ass one way or the other whenever I tangle with you water types. Though I bet you could’ve had me head over heels with this tea alone.”

“Thank you,” Mikleo said. “I’ve always had an eye for herbs.”

Then, silence, and the sound of the wind in the leaves. Sorey squinted upwards, and wondered if Mikleo would be able to spot him if he climbed up a tree. He wasn’t spying, but knew Mikleo would get mad if he saw him hanging around. Even if it was because he was worried. Even if it was because Sorey wanted to keep him safe. Even if he trusted Mikleo and knew he could take care of himself.

Finally, Mikleo broke that awful silence.

“Lords of the Land can do a great deal of good,” he said. “Their domain benefits everything in it – not just humans. Stronger, more prosperous, and more resistant to the effects of malevolence. You’ll be less susceptible to turning again, as well.”

Onyx groaned.

“Do we have to talk about all that now? It’s such a gorgeous day, and I’ve got such gorgeous company. I just want to enjoy the moment before I’m press-ganged by the Shepherd and his muscle into being a town’s slave. Reminds me too much of the bad old days.”

Mikleo was quiet at that, and even Sorey felt his emotions falter. They both knew of how humans had once exploited seraphim, and how many older seraphim had not forgiven them for those terrible times. But he’d never force anyone into anything, no matter how desperate they were to get a purifying domain.

“C’mon, drake-slayer, don’t look at me like that. I didn’t mean to spoil the moment. …oof, cold hands.”

What was that about Mikleo’s cold hands? Sorey was spurred into action; that action being tree-climbing. Yes, Mikleo’s hands were cold, but they were also _perfect_ , tiny and pretty and perfect. Sorey would not stand to have them disparaged.

“I know you’re trying to do me a solid here – it’s a smart move to plop myself in one place and soak up some human worship with the world as tainted as it is. It’s just hard to resign myself to that kind of boring life; offerings go in, miracles go out. Certainly not as thrilling as travelling land and sea in a Shepherd’s company.”

Sorey wrapped himself around a sturdy tree branch, and carefully pushed some leaves aside to peer at the balcony. They were seated across each other at a table, with Mikleo’s tea set out. Onyx had one of Mikleo’s tiny, pretty, perfect hands in his, and was rubbing his thumb against the knuckles. Sorey felt sick at the sight of it.

“Sorey wouldn’t force you into anything,” Mikleo said quietly. He was staring down into his tea, not even trying to take his hand away from Onyx. “Humanity has changed since then. You wouldn’t be treated like a slave. The other Lords, they--”

Onyx leaned in and tilted Mikleo’s chin up with his free hand, making him meet his gaze. Sorey wriggled closer on the branch, not paying attention to how it began to groan and creak under his weight.

“Listen, slayer. I don’t know your Shepherd, so mea culpa for making aspirations on his character. But I do know humans, and I do know humans don’t change one bit. You’re right that it’s just too dangerous for me to be freewheeling around with all the chaos out there, so I’ll sit pretty here, for now. And maybe you’ll come back to see me in ten years or so, and I’ll still be here, fat and happy like a caged tiger at a zoo. Maybe I’ll be long gone. So tell that to your Shepherd and Miss Lailah and see if they’ll take that risk.”

At that, Onyx locked eyes with Sorey. He brought Mikleo’s hand up to his lips, not once averting his gaze.

The branch buckled under Sorey’s weight, and brought him crashing to the ground below.

\--

Sorey woke in an inn bed in better shape than he expected – he definitely remembered seeing his leg twisted backwards before he passed out. He tilted his head to the right; there was his cloak, neatly folded. He tilted his head to the left, and as always, there Mikleo was.

And he looked absolutely furious; also just as Sorey expected.

“Sleep well?” he said, so cold that Sorey could nearly feel it in his spine.

Sorey grit his teeth and began to struggle upright, and Mikleo’s eyes went wide, the anger evaporating from his expression into worry.

“Sorey, lay back down, your leg was broken in three places and you might have a concussion--”

Sorey grabbed a handful of belts on Mikleo’s midsection and yanked him into bed. Mikleo tumbled down with an indignant squawk.

“Sorey! Damn it, can’t you just listen to me for two seconds--”

Sorey grabbed both of Mikleo’s hands and brought them close to his heart. The rest of the sentence died in Mikleo’s mouth as Sorey pinned him down to the bed with his gaze and his aching body.

“We’re going to make a world where humans and seraphim can live in harmony,” Sorey said. “A world where you can come back to this town in ten, twenty, a hundred years, and rub that harmony in his face.”

Mikleo looked up at Sorey in shock. His violet eyes were a stark contrast to the white fabric, his white hair fanned out around his head, the white skin of his throat. Sorey brought Mikleo’s left hand to his lips to kiss, again and again, chasing away any lingering trace of Onyx’s touch. Mikleo’s gasp as Sorey traced his pale wrist with his tongue made his stomach twist with a possessive desire he wasn’t sure he’d ever felt before. These were _his_ cold hands to kiss warmth into, _his_ slim wrists and straining neck. He looked up at Mikleo from under his eyelashes, and saw Mikleo’s lips begin to quiver as he bit down on his wrist with the edge of his teeth.

Sorey leaned up and licked into Mikleo’s mouth, sliding a hand behind his neck to kiss him deeper and dumber. When he pulled back to heave for breath, he stared down at Mikleo. His eyes were wild and cheeks flushed; his mouth was wet and so, so red.

“Turn over,” Sorey murmured. His voice was so low that he could barely recognize it as his own.

Mikleo’s eyes slammed shut as a full-body shiver tore through him. As asked, he turned onto his stomach, tilting his head back to look at Sorey over his shoulder, wordlessly asking for another kiss. Sorey obliged, weaving his hand into the hair at the back of Mikleo’s head. His hips rubbed against the firm swell of Mikleo’s ass as their lips and tongues moved against each other, and a groan rumbled from his chest. He was so hard already, and felt needier and more desperate than he’d been in ages – their shared bed in Elysia seemed so far away now, so long ago, when Sorey could reach out every night (or twice or thrice a night, during the frenzied height of puberty) for Mikleo’s soft skin and softer  mouth and nimble fingers. Their journey had brought them such amazing things, but Sorey couldn’t pretend to enjoy the lack of privacy to do things – to do _everything_ – with Mikleo any time he wanted.

He also couldn’t pretend to enjoy having to share Mikleo with creeps who couldn’t keep their hands to themselves.

Sorey broke off their kiss, and briefly took a moment to enjoy the dazed look on Mikleo’s face. He pressed one more kiss to his cheek before pulling back to slide down Mikleo’s body. Wasting no time, he reached around to unfasten Mikleo’s trousers, and pulled them down his slender hips and thighs; underwear and all. Mikleo squirmed underneath him, trying to prop himself up and turn on his side to see Sorey; Sorey wordlessly pushed him back down to the bed with one big hand on his back. The way Mikleo arched his hips back against him at that motion, rubbing his bare ass against Sorey’s clothed erection, made Sorey briefly reconsider his planned course of action – but no, he’d fuck Mikleo nice and hard in a little bit; after he was done eating him whole.

Sorey brought Mikleo’s hips up and rubbed two fingers against his perineum, tracing his tongue against the back of Mikleo’s thigh. Mikleo let out a strangled gasp as Sorey licked up, up, and swirled his tongue around his entrance. He dipped just the tip of his tongue in, in and out, relishing the taste of him just as much as he relished the whimpers that tore from Mikleo’s throat. Once he had Mikleo’s thighs shaking with need, he began to lick his way deeper; continuing to rub at Mikleo’s perineum with his fingers. Mikleo’s cock was probably so hard and hot – Sorey wanted to reach around and touch it so badly, but right now, he wanted Mikleo’s full attention on what Sorey was doing to his cute little hole.

Sorey dug around in the pouches on his belt with one hand, and finally found the small vial of oil he kept on him for urgent situations such as these. He popped it open with his free hand and messily smeared it onto his fingers; getting a good deal of it onto the sheets in the process. He drew his mouth back from Mikleo’s hole, with effort; effort made all the more difficult with the needy whimper Mikleo made at the loss. He traced an oil-slick finger from the back of Mikleo’s knee, up his thigh, and pushed it into Mikleo slowly. Sorey’s cock throbbed at how easily it slipped in and out of him, how his second finger slid right in, at how Mikleo’s body squeezed around them as if he couldn’t bear to let them go. Sorey dove back in with his mouth and tongue, spreading his fingers wide so he could push his tongue in deep. Oil and spit dripped down the seam of Mikleo’s ass, making the slide of Sorey’s fingers against his perineum smoother.

God, Sorey would eat Mikleo out like this for hours if he’d let him. He loved the way Mikleo’s body opened up under the press of his mouth, how wrecked and broken his moans sounded, how he seemed like he would shiver into pieces with every thrust and lick, how deep his fingers slipped into him – and how he was even hotter and wetter inside when Sorey couldn’t take it anymore and had to put his cock in him. Sorey’s cock pulsed with need, and he absently rolled his hips against the mattress to ease the ache and regain his concentration.

“ _Sorey_ ,” Mikleo begged, his voice muffled. He probably had his face buried in a pillow to make sure no one could hear him. So cute. “God, please – just, _ah_ , just f-fuck me already…”

Sorey made a considering noise, then swirled his tongue and plunged it back in. His fingers pressed against his walls, searching for that perfect spot – _there_. Mikleo seized up, his body squeezed tight around Sorey’s fingers and tongue, and he wailed into his pillow.

“ _Sorey!_ ”

Sorey’s fingers teased around that spot, and he rubbed hard on his perineum with his other hand as he prepared for another direct strike. And again…

Mikleo’s body seemed like it was about to fall to pieces. He could barely keep himself raised up on his knees; the press of Sorey’s hand between his legs the only thing keeping him upright. Sorey still wanted to fuck him into the mattress, and couldn’t count on Mikleo to have the energy for a second round at this point. Sorey gave his hole one last kiss before he clambered to his knees and unfastened his belt and trousers, shoving them down around his hips just enough to allow his cock to bounce free. Mikleo gasped for air, trying to raise himself onto his elbows with shaking limbs, craning his head over his shoulder to cast a needy look at Sorey. His capes splayed and curled around him; their embroidered wings further adding to how angelic he looked in the moment.

Mikleo’s hands were his, his wrists were his, his mouth and hips and thighs. They were Sorey’s and no one else’s.

Sorey shifted close, and wrapped one hand around the base of his cock to steer it into place. He dragged the head teasingly up and down the seam of Mikleo’s ass, letting it slip against the oil and spit. Mikleo pushed his hips back desperately, trying to shove himself onto Sorey’s cock with blind thrusts. So _cute_. So gorgeous, all the time. Mikleo was so much better at teasing Sorey than the other way around – Sorey couldn’t stand to deny Mikleo what he wanted for long.

Sorey pushed the head of his cock into Mikleo and slid inside slowly, inch by inch. Mikleo sighed in audible relief when he was finally fully sheathed, and Sorey could barely suppress the shiver that wracked his spine. The way Mikleo clenched around him, so tight and hot, was already enough to drive him insane – at this rate he’d come before he could even fuck Mikleo the way he deserved. He grabbed Mikleo around the waist to steady them both; slipping his fingers between the belts to use as leverage. He breathed deep, and pulled out almost entirely, feeling Mikleo’s body greedily suck him back in on the next thrust.

Sorey tried to set a slow, steady rhythm; he really did. That only lasted a few thrusts before he snapped and started pounding Mikleo hard and fast, the slick noises of his cock and the slapping of skin on skin almost lewder than the noises coming out of both of their mouths.

“ _Mikleo_ ,” he groaned. “So good. Always so good. God, please tell me you’re mine, please…”

“Yours, Sorey, always have been, always— _ngh!_ A-always…I’ll always be yours…”

Sorey let out a broken moan and slid a hand down to wrap around Mikleo’s cock; the weight and thickness of it grounding him as Mikleo’s body threatened to erode the remainder of his sanity. He stroked him rough and fast to the timing of his desperate thrusts. The strength went out of Mikleo’s arms, and he dropped his face once more into the pillow. He was close; Sorey could feel it with how tight he was getting, with how his hips tilted up so Sorey could fuck him that much deeper and harder. Sorey angled himself so his cock would press just where Mikleo needed it – and – _there—_

Mikleo came with Sorey’s name on his lips, repeating it over and over again as Sorey rolled his hips, grinding his cock against his sweet spot as his hand milked him dry. The way Mikleo’s body shivered and clenched around his cock, the starry look on Mikleo’s face, the heat of his cum in his hand – it was all too much.

“Sorey,” Mikleo whimpered, his voice hoarse from shouting. “Do it inside me, please…”

And that was the end of that. Sorey came with a shout, pumping his cum deep into Mikleo; wrapping his arms around him tight to hold him in place. His own knees gave out, causing him to collapse atop Mikleo, squishing him into the mattress. Mikleo let out a little huff.

“Guess you weren’t as messed up as you looked…” Mikleo said. His sarcastic tone was undercut by how out of breath he sounded. “I could’ve let you convalesce on your own.”

“You always take such good care of me,” Sorey murmured into the back of Mikleo’s neck. He gently pressed a kiss there. “Always.”

Always his, always would be.

\--

“Slayer! And the Shepherd, too!” Onyx said, happily. “Long time no see!”

It had been seven hundred years, give or take. He and Mikleo had stopped here on their way to a nearby excavation site, and Sorey was happy to see that the town had recovered – and thrived – since the last time he was here. Moreover, Onyx was still around, and looked happy to be there, no less. Sorey was willing to let bygones be bygones, and flashed Onyx a crooked smile.

 “Hi Onyx,” Sorey said. He curled an arm around Mikleo’s waist, to make sure Onyx didn’t get any ideas from Mikleo’s visit.

“Great to see the both of you,” Onyx said. “Shepherd, looks like you’ve had a little makeover. Lemme introduce you to my partner in crime here--”

A water seraph approached them, and rolled his eyes as Onyx dragged him in close by his hip. He had pin-straight shoulder-length white hair with dark blue tips, catlike features, and a pouty mouth. Sorey guessed he couldn’t fault Onyx for having a type.

“—back when I was still trying to weasel out of my gig, I put out a Help Wanted ad for my replacement, and when this little minx turned up, I knew it was destiny.”

“Good to see you well, Mikleo,” said the water seraph, smacking Onyx’s hand away as it drifted to his backside. “Off to the university’s excavation site?”

“Good to see you too, Reol. Yes, we’ll be off shortly. How have the preparations for the harvest been goi--”

“Man down!” howled Onyx as he was swarmed by a hoard of children and toppled to the ground. “Reol! Avenge me!”

Reol very badly tried to suppress a fond smile. Yes, bygones could definitely be bygones. Sorey drew Mikleo close again – not out of possession, but just to feel his warmth against his – and rested his cheek against the crown of his head as Mikleo and Reol discussed local business.


End file.
